


True Colors

by brvry_10



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Not Related, Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot, kinda angsty, modern day AU, modern high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brvry_10/pseuds/brvry_10
Summary: The world is dark but the moment you meet that one person, it can get beautiful and colorful.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Kudos: 31





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read my work. Sorry if ever you encounter any form of grammatical error.

𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙 𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙚𝙡𝙮 𝙞𝙨 𝙗𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙙.

Mikasa and her friends were walking their way towards their first class. It was just another day of plain and boring lecture day for her. She was quietly observing her friends and surroundings. Her school had nothing but white and cream colors all over the floor and walls. 

𝙉𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙥𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤𝙤 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙪𝙞𝙣𝙜. 

Her friends were chatting and laughing while talking about how their day started and how they expect it to end. She observed them from head to toe; they were all just in their uniforms. Clean white blouse, their red ribbon tied in front and is attached to their blouse, the mustard yellow blazer with their school crest, black tartan skirts, knee length white or black socks matched to their respective black doll shoes.

𝙉𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙣𝙚𝙬 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙚𝙚.

She looked up finally only to see that they made it, they were finally in front of their classroom. Sasha, her brunette and cheerful friend emitted one exaggerated sigh. 

“Thank god and we finally made it.”

Sasha squints her eyes and stomps her way inside, finding her usual seat, sitting beside her boyfriend, Niccolo. Mikasa observed the two and Sasha was complaining and ranting how “long” the walk was from their home to the school. Niccolo was just looking at his lover lovingly, he finds her so endearing and dreamy.  
Mikasa smiled on the sight and went right for her seat as well, she was seated next to the window which she’s thankful for.  
The world is boring itself. At least, through beautiful views, my perspective could change. 

“Hey! Mikasa! Hey!”

“Jesus, Eren… Don’t be so noisy. The principal might come here again and nag you-“

Two familiar voices were approaching her as she was busy endulging herself with the usual school grounds and tall cherry blossom trees. She decided to look away and finally focus on the set of voices she heard; it was her best friends, Eren and Armin. They were both wearing the black military naval styled with gold buttons in its front. Eren was wearing his usual cheeky and energetic smile and Armin flashed his shy smile. Still embarrassed on how loud Eren was earlier. Armin sat in front of them while Eren did beside her. 

“Hey, Mikasa! How’s your summer vacation huh?! Was it good? Me and my mom finally went to the ocean!” 

“Eren, Eren! Keep it down- By the way, Mikasa, I heard your grandmother died… I hope you’re doing okay.”

Eren finally stopped with his loud blabbering and gave Mikasa a gentle pat on her back, while Armin was just staring at her with sadness in his eyes; they were both empathizing with her.  
Mikasa shows a little smile while holding on to the red scarf around her neck, covering half of her face with it. She mumbles with her soft voice.

“Thank you… I’m fine. Don’t mind me.” 

“Mikasa! We’re always here for you okay?! Don’t worry, you can come over later and mom will surely make katsudon for us and-“

“Eren, for the love of god, stop being so loud…”

Armin closes his eyes while face palming for a second but looked up to Eren. Mikasa was quietly observing the two especially Armin.  
Ever since they were in elementary school, she noticed Armin being worried for Eren all the time and most of the time; he scolds him for hurting himself over little things. Now, they were in high school, he still does the same, making sure to keep Eren checked and within his line of sight. 

Mikasa used to do the same for her grandmother. She remembers being overprotective towards her at all costs. She used to fight all the people even her own relatives who dares to disrespect her back then. She gives off dark and deadly aura to her own cousins who dare to make fun of her. She did everything for her because she loved her. And it feels like Armin is doing the same for Eren because he loves him. Not as a friend anymore but as a person. No wonder Armin radiates the most vivid colors when it comes to talking to Eren. Same goes with Niccolo and Sasha. She feels happy for her friend, Armin if ever was that the case. 

She finds it funny on how Niccolo finds Sasha so dreamy despite all the traits she displays but all jokes aside, she knows Sasha is a good girl and has one big heart, they both deserve each other.  
She feels genuinely happy for her friends for finding a color in this dark and dull world.  
But something caught Mikasa’s eyes, there was a guy who had clean black undercut hair seated in front, he was sitting in the first row yet he was also beside the window. She couldn’t see his face properly although the boy did give off an aura and she seems to be familiar with it. 

𝙃𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙬𝙚 𝙢𝙚𝙩 𝙗𝙚𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚?  
\---  
𝙏𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙚 𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙨𝙩. 

Just like that, they were done for the day, nothing but full of introductions and lessons, the usual food place where they stay over after the long tiring class they had, bidding each other’s goodbye as they part ways to go back to their respective places. 

She stopped her tracks upon hearing the tranquil sound of sea water, gently hitting the concrete, it had a metal barricade preventing people from going down since the part of the sea is deep already, she rested her elbows against it, looking down on her reflection. 

So the guy from earlier turns out to be 𝙇𝙚𝙫𝙞 𝘼𝙘𝙠𝙚𝙧𝙢𝙖𝙣. 

She was finally able to see his face during their break times, he had cold and serious eyes, she doesn’t even remember seeing him smile despite being surrounded by his friends, Isabel and Farlan.  
The other two looked cheerful and energetic unlike him. But unlike the two, he gave her goosebumps and shades of different color radiating within him. It was like she was the dull and white paper and Levi was the different shades of color you would see in a set of coloring materials. 

It made her chuckle upon remembering the memory from earlier. 

“Are you out of your head?” 

A low monotonous voice came out of nowhere and she looked to the direction she heard the voice from, turns out it was the guy she was just thinking about. 

“Mind your own business, Levi.”

She calmly looks away while tugging against the knitted scarf, hiding the small shade of red on her cheeks. She looks at him with the corner of her eyes, mumbling softly. 

“How are you doing? I heard your grandma died not long ago. I hope you’re doing well.” 

He was resting his back against the barricades with his elbows supporting his weight, still looking at her except his eyes had more emotions on it, empathy. She looks at him once again and then to  
the ethereal pink skies.

“Yeah.”

She couldn’t answer more because the topic just brings her pain but somehow his presence brought her peace and comfort. They stayed there for a while, nobody dared to speak, letting the cold breeze of wind and subtle sound of the water speak for them. 

𝙃𝙤𝙬 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙇𝙚𝙫𝙞?  
𝙄 𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙨𝙚𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪.  
𝙃𝙤𝙬 𝙞𝙨 𝘼𝙪𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙚 𝙆𝙪𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙡 𝙙𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜?  
𝙃𝙤𝙬’𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙮 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙎𝙩𝙖𝙩-

“Do you… still think the world is dull?”

He was now staring at her eyes, deeply. Waiting for some kind of answer from her. Mikasa got a little surprised with his sudden question but she managed to keep her cool and flash a small smile. 

𝘿𝙤 𝙄 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙢𝙮 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙 𝙞𝙨 𝙙𝙪𝙡𝙡? 𝙔𝙚𝙖𝙝. 

She was staring at him, from head to toe, nothing special with their school’s military like uniform or his effortlessly handsome face. But one thing is for sure… he made her world colourful again. She’s not just seeing their uniform and his face but the aura… the colors he gives off. 

Maybe because she’s too happy to see him back but for some reason, he had these shades of yellow radiating within him. She looks away and turns around to finally walk away from him, she was still calm and composed but for some reason her thoughts made her heart beat faster than ever. 

“Oi! Don’t try to ditch me, Mikasa!”

She stopped her tracks and gave him one small eyesmile. 

“I am not ditching your question, Levi. Why don’t you walk with me then?”

Without any hesitation, Levi walks alongside with her, they were not talking nor looking at each other but she knew that they both felt comfort around each other.

𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙡𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙛𝙪𝙡 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙞𝙣 𝙞𝙩.


End file.
